


here's to stars aligning

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ada isn’t sure that she has ever been quite this exhausted in her life.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	here's to stars aligning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge, Week Two: [Comfort](https://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/642435416343068672/hackle-lemonade-challenge).

They’ve had difficult terms before. Difficult years. It can’t be helped, when one runs a school filled with talented and melodramatic young witches, who aren’t yet in full control of their powers and whose emotions run high and wisdom can leave a lot to be desired.

This one, however, might just have been their hardest yet. Ada isn’t sure that she has ever been quite this exhausted in her life.

But they’re here now, at the end of it, with a holiday ahead, and some time and space for just the two of them. Incredibly sorely needed time and space. Ada looks over at Hecate and can see lines of tension in the set of her jaw and hunch of her shoulders, dark hollows beneath her eyes, and Ada’s heart aches for it. There’s a lot of talking to be done, a lot to sort out between them that has been left to fester for far longer than she ever likes to allow.

Up here in the hills where night has fallen, everything is peaceful. It’s not silent, not still, but every sound is quiet and calm, and Ada can feel the tranquility of it, though it may take some time to sink in. She gestures, calls on her magic, and casts the end of the spell that will finish setting up their accommodations for the next few nights.

On the outside it looks like a fairly simple, if somewhat large, tent, but when they duck through the doorway the interior is bright and warm and absolutely filled with a plethora of soft rugs and cushions. They’ve used this once or twice before, and Ada has put no small effort into perfecting the spellwork so that it fits their needs precisely.

She puts down her broom, casts another layer of protective magic over the general area, chooses the nearest cushion, and sits down on it heavily, letting out a long breath.

After a moment, Hecate sits gingerly down beside her, close enough that their arms are touching. They neither of them say anything, but Ada leans a little of her weight against Hecate, and feels Hecate do the same in turn. A little time passes, and Ada can hear Hecate’s breathing even out as Hecate steadies herself.

Eventually, Ada’s stomach makes her aware that it’s past time for dinner. They’ve brought a basket with an array of foods that they lay out on the rug between them. The tent will have a kitchen area when they need one, but neither feels the impetus to cook tonight, and a picnic does very well for the time being.

They share their meal quietly, but there’s no discomfort in it. Ada knows that whatever words are necessary between them will wait until tomorrow, and that she’s too tired, too entirely worn out to find the things she wants to say right now. They have enough years of both their working relationship and their marriage behind them that she knows and trusts that Hecate feels the same.

Once she has eaten enough, Ada drops the leftovers back into the basket, and lies back against a pile of cushions, sinking into softness. 

“Hecate, would you join me?” she asks, patting the cushions beside her, and she thinks she sees the hint of a smile quirk at Hecate’s lips before she does so, lying next to Ada, barely an inch of space between them. Ada reaches out and takes hold of Hecate’s hand, lacing their fingers together, Hecate’s palm warm against her own.

She has a small surprise in store. Nothing grand - just a little adjustment that she has made to the tent without Hecate’s knowledge. Ada makes a subtle gesture with her free hand and, like a fog lifting, the top of the tent shifts and swirls until it’s as clear as glass.

Above them, the night sky, too, is almost crystal clear - a few drifting clouds just about visible in the distance. This far from any electric light, an endless sea of stars sparkles in the darkness.

Hecate squeezes her hand, and when Ada turns to look at her, she’s smiling in earnest now, her face turned upward.

“It’s beautiful,” Hecate says, after a moment.

Ada looks at the stars reflected in Hecate’s eyes. “Yes.”

Hecate turns then, and catches Ada’s mouth in a long, sweet kiss. Ada slides her arms about Hecate’s waist and pulls her closer, enjoying the familiar shape and comfort of Hecate’s body against her own.

Their kisses stretch on, slow and gentle, there under the shimmering sky.

Ada notices, after a while, that both their hands have started to wander. That Hecate’s fingers have found their way under the edge of her jumper, resting cool against the skin of her stomach. That her own hand is at the base of Hecate’s spine and stroking downward, holding her firm and close. Her teeth scrape Hecate’s bottom lip, and she hears Hecate’s breath catch just a little.

This had not quite been her intention, but she has to admit that it’s rather nice. 

Their touches stay light, soft, as though they are tentatively reacquainting themselves with all the parts of each other’s bodies. Hecate’s hand splayed wide across Ada’s back, tracing up to her shoulder blades and down her sides. Ada’s palm sliding up Hecate’s thigh, following the sharp curve of her hips. Small kisses pressed to Hecate’s cheeks, her jaw, the hollow of her throat. Hecate cupping Ada’s breast through her bra, one thumb idly brushing over her nipple. At some point Hecate’s dress has bunched high about her waist and Ada’s thigh slips between Hecate’s legs, fitting together the way they always do.

Eventually, Hecate’s dress turns out to be too much of an obstacle, and Ada removes it for her with a flicker of a spell. Hecate pauses then, one eyebrow raised in an expression that would seem stern were her mouth not swollen with kissing, her hair half-loose from her bun, and her eyes ablaze. She inclines her head a little, and Ada feels the tiny rush of her magic as she strips Ada bare in turn.

Naked, they hold each other close, and Ada feels she could lose herself entirely in the press of Hecate’s skin against hers, in the crush of her arms and gentle heat of her kisses.

Instead, she slips her hand down between their bodies and finds that Hecate is just as wet as Ada thought she might be by now. She touches her at first just as slowly, just as gently, as the rest of their caresses have been so far, building momentum only gradually, as she feels Hecate respond to her. She holds her, so close, Hecate’s arms wound about her neck, Hecate’s hands clutching at her as her desire grows. Ada holds Hecate as though she might slip away from her, somehow. As though she’s an anchor to the world, something good to hold on to no matter how wearisome everything else may get.

She can feel every tremor that runs through Hecate’s body, the shudder of every little, breathy moan that Ada draws from her, Hecate’s face buried in Ada’s chest. Hecate bites her own lip when she comes, with a stilted gasp, like some part of her still thinks she needs to keep herself restrained, even here, even now.

Ada will work on _that_ over the course of this holiday.

When, having caught her breath, Hecate shifts against her, Ada smiles and parts her legs for Hecate’s hand, but Hecate catches her by surprise, moving down between her thighs with more energy than Ada thought either of them possessed right now. Hecate sprinkles kisses over Ada’s hips and stomach as she goes, leaving Ada laughing, breathless, so very ready for Hecate’s mouth to find its mark.

And when she does, it’s glorious. Ada bucks her hips up to meet the heat of Hecate’s mouth - her quick tongue and clever lips, the way she knows what Ada needs of her, how she listens and watches for Ada’s responses and reacts accordingly. Ada tangles her fingers in Hecate’s hair and finally allows herself to let go a little, her whole body relaxing as Hecate licks and sucks, one kind of tension releasing as another builds.

She comes easily, and Hecate doesn’t moderate her efforts, carrying Ada on and through and into a second rolling orgasm with barely a moment’s pause. Ada, shaking with pleasure, cries out with an abandon born of the knowledge that there’s no one else for miles around.

Her eyes still closed, breathing hard, Ada reaches for Hecate and Hecate moves up to lie alongside her, draping one leg over Ada’s body, and kissing her. Ada tastes herself on Hecate’s lips and makes a pleased hum into her mouth, folding her into her arms. Hecate rests her head against Ada’s shoulder.

Looking up now, Ada realises that at some point, unnoticed by either of them, those distant clouds rolled in and blotted out their view of the stars. As she watches, it begins to rain - fat water drops splashing onto the invisible ceiling above them. She wriggles a little, the rain making her all the more aware of how warm and cosy she feels, here in a pile of cushions with Hecate pressed so close they may as well be one single being.

With the last remaining dregs of her energy, she summons a blanket to tuck over them both. Tonight, they’ll both sleep better than either of them has in months, and tomorrow they’ll talk, and perhaps they’ll do this again, and again the next day, and gradually they’ll come back to themselves and to each other. 

Together, the way they’re supposed to be.


End file.
